1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camcorder, particularly to a camcorder equipped with a function for correcting brightness on the sides of a screen by automatically compensating the difference in luminance between the sides and center of the screen, thereby making the image signal which is taken at the same volume of lights recorded on the magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in a camcorder, a subject is taken with a different volume of lights being injected to the sides and the center of the screen due to the optical lens, and the image signal is recorded on a magnetic recording medium; therefore, it causes an inferior screen quality because of the difference of luminance between the sides and the center of the screen.
Recently, a proposal was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,963 in which in case the main subject is dark and the background is bright, the difference in luminance is detected and the difference in luminance between the main subject and the background is compensated by changing the compression knee of correction means and by changing the compression rate according to the detected difference in luminance.
However, the above-mentioned prior art has the problem that construction becomes complicated since two CCDs of R,B-CC and G-CCD are used together with three CDS (Charge-Doubled Sampling), LDF (Low Pass Filer) and AGC (Automatic Gain Controller), and production cost increases. Further, the process compensating the gain is complicated since AGC is used in order to compensate the gain resulting from shutting the iris when a part becomes bright.